Haki
is a mysterious force that is found in every living being in the One Piece world. It is no different than the common senses that people normally have. However, most people do not notice that they have the ability to channel it or know they have it but fail in awakening it. Broadly, there are two types of Haki; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 519 and Episode 413, Luffy fights Sandersonia and Marigold.One Piece Manga - Chapter 597, Rayleigh explains Haki. About Haki was first seen when Shanks used it against the Lord of the Coast to save Luffy when he was a child from the wrath of the Sea King.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 1 Chapter 1 and Episode 4, The Lord of the Coast flees from Shanks. The term "Haki" was first coined and used much later when Blackbeard was commenting Luffy's bounty in Jaya,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Blackbeard is surprised at Luffy's bounty. and hinted during Shanks visit with Whitebeard.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 434 and Episode 316, Shanks knock out various members of the Whitebeard Pirates. But it was only during the Sabaody Archipelago and Amazon Lily arcs that the concept became more clear and prominent in the series.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 503 and Episode 397, Silvers Rayleigh knocks out a large group of people in the Human Auction House. Ultimately the concept was clearly explained by Rayleigh to Luffy before his training on Rusukaina Island. One develops Haki abilities after a tremendous amount of training. In more rare cases, it may happen that Haki reveals itself after a huge shock like Coby during the battle of Marineford or Aisa who seems to have developped it naturally. Known Users So far the characters who have clearly shown the use of Haki are: * Portgas D. AceOne Piece Manga - Chapter 587, Ace makes the Bluejam Pirates faint. * CobyOne Piece Manga - Chapter 594, A doctor reveals that Coby possesses Haki, and that all Vice Admirals can use it. * Edward Newgate * Enel and all other Mantra users''One Piece Manga'' - Chapter 597, Mantra is revealed to be Haki. * JozuOne Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 560, Jozu was able to damage Crocodile with Haki without having to get wet. * Kuja tribe * Monkey D. LuffyOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 495 and Episode 389, Luffy knocks out Motobaro. * MarcoOne Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 574, Akainu confirms that Marco is a Haki user. * Marine Vice Admirals and higher ranks * Silvers Rayleigh * SentoumaruOne Piece Manga - Chapter 597, Sentoumaru's Ashigara Dokkoi is Busoushoku Haki being used. * Shanks * VistaOne Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 574, Akainu confirms that Vista is a Haki user. Types of Haki There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Most people who can use Haki tend to prefer one type over the other two. Kenbunshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki (見聞色, Color of Observation; also known as Mantra (心綱（マントラ）, Mantora, kanji means "Mind Rope") in Skypiea) is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. When using this type of Haki, one can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. It was first introduced under the name Mantra when Satori used it to fight Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp as they went through the Ordeal of Balls.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 26 Chapter 246 and Episode 160, First usage of mantra. Aisa is the only known Shandian who has this ability. It served as a plot point when she helped Luffy locate Enel. The mantra in each priest and Enel was displayed in a different fashion. Enel's mantra was the strongest as the ability was enhanced when combined with his Devil Fruit, the Goro Goro no Mi. Enel explained that he could pick up electromagnetic waves allowing him to overhear conversations and everything around him, with this ability's range being roughly the size of Skypiea.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 278 and Episode 182, Enel explains his power and how Mantra effects it. Satori's was much weaker, as shown when he could not tell that Luffy was behind him. The first time it was seen being used and referred to as Haki was during Luffy's battle on Amazon Lilly with the Boa Sisters. Later, Rayleigh explained Haki to Luffy and confirmed that "Mantra" is the Skypiean name for the ability. During the Marineford war, Coby awakens his ability to use Kenbunshoku Haki as he starts to hear the voices of the dying marines disappearing like Aisa did during Enel's Survival Game. Known Users of Kenbunshoku Haki So far, these are the only people confirmed to be able to use this type of Haki. The character in bold are those who have shown that they incline to use this type of haki the most. *'Mantra users' **Aisa **Enel **Gedatsu **Ohm **Satori **Shura *''Others'' **'Coby' **'Boa Sandersonia' **Silvers Rayleigh **Shanks Busōshoku Haki Busōshoku Haki (武装色, Color of Armaments) is another form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around itself. With that, the user can protect itself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase in strength, it is the only form of attack that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's tangible body even if the person's body is enhanced due to them being a Paramecia or Logia user. It can also be used in weapons, like the Kuja's arrows. From the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, the ability to counter devil fruit is one of the most displayed uses of Haki. Known Busōshoku Haki Users So far, these are the only people confirmed to be able to use this type of Haki The character in bold are those who have shown that they incline to use this type of haki the most *Monkey D. Garp *'Boa Marigold' *'Sentoumaru' *Silvers Rayleigh *Edward Newgate *Aokiji *Kizaru *Akainu *Boa Hancock *Jozu *Marco *Vista *Shanks Haōshoku Haki is a high level type of Haki that only one in a million people are born with. Luffy was able to use this type of haki to fight successfully against the Boa Sisters, who are already accustomed to high levels of haki. The use of this type of Haki allows the user to knock out someone else or a large group.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 58, Oda confirms that knocking out people is a Haōshoku Haki ability. While inexperienced users are restricted to merely intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group and knock them out.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 516 and Episode 410, Marguerite says that the Haki is used in the Kuja weapons. According to Rayleigh, this type of haki cannot be trained as it is only based on the natural spirit of the owner. Known Haōshoku Haki Users So far, these are the only people confirmed to possess this level of Haki: * Shanks * Monkey D. Luffy * Silvers Rayleigh * Boa Hancock * Edward Newgate * Portgas D. Ace Translation and Dub Issues The term "Haki" is a word that has multiple meanings when translated into English. It can mean "ambition", "will power", "drive" and "aspiration" to name a few. In the 4kids dub of the game One Piece: Pirates Carnival and edited FUNimation TV episodes, Mantra is known as Mantora. In the uncut versions of the Funi episodes, it is called Mantra. Though Haōshoku is translatable to "king," it refers to a "warring king" or "conqueror", one who rules by power and conquest. The term "Overlord" has been used by some translators. In the recent simulcast episodes by FUNimation, they have chosen to use the term "Haki energy" despite official FUNimation translators wanting to use the term "ambition". This was apparently Toei's decision perhaps based on what the Viz Manga has decided to use. In the video game, One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, which was dubbed by Funimation, "Haki" was translated as "Ambition". It is not clear what term will be used in the Funimation DVD releases, or if it will even contain this term, but "Haki energy" appears to be what they are currently using in the simulcast. Trivia *Haki appears to be similar in principle to common types of Qi (Chi) found in various other anime and manga series. * Jinbei and some of Whitebeard's division commanders have shown the capability to strike Logia Devil Fruit users. One of Whitebeard's allies confirmed Whitebeard as a Haki user as explanation to him being able to do so. It is unknown if the rest of his crew and allies can utilize Haki also. Marco and Vista, both Whitebeard's division commanders, are confirmed Haki users, as stated by Akainu.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 567, Whitebeard is confirmed to be a Haki user. And Jozu was able to damage both Aokiji and Crocodile, demonstrating his use of Haki as well. * Two thirds of the people shown to possess the Haōshoku Haki are leaders: Monkey D. Luffy being Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Shanks being the Captain of the Red-Haired Pirates, Boa Hancock being both the queen of Amazon Lily as well as Captain of the Kuja Pirates, and Edward Newgate being Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates. Also, Mihawk notes that Luffy has the power to make allies, and after that Emporio Ivankov associated Haki to that power. On the other hand, Silvers Rayleigh, the First Mate of Gol D. Roger, and Portgas D. Ace, the Second Division Commander of Whitebeard are not leaders. * Haki users can still utilize their Devil Fruit powers, despite Haki being able to affect Devil Fruit abilities. This is because Haki only allows the user to bypass defenses provided by Devil Fruit powers. * Monkey D. Luffy, Boa Hancock, Edward Newgate and Portgas D. Ace. All four possess the Haōshoku Haki (King's Disposition) as well as Devil Fruit powers. * Not only is it a Japanese term, but Haki was also the name of a Scandinavian Sea-King (a name given for powerful pirates) in Norse mythology. * The concept of Kenbunshoku Haki, known to Skypieans as Mantra, is loosely based the style of thinking in the Hindu, which goes by the same name. * Despite being the rarest type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki was the most diplayed type of Haki until the Amazon Lily Arc, making people believe that it was the most standard and possibly the only type of Haki. References External Links * Haki - German One Piece Encyclopedia article about Haki * Qi - Wikipedia article on the principle that Haki and other similar principles are derived from * Battle Aura - TV tropes wiki article on the Battle Aura trope * Ki Attacks - TV tropes wiki article on the Ki Attacks trope * Ki - Dragon Ball Wikia article about Ki which Haki resembles in principle Site Navigation de:Haki fr:Fluide Category:Abilities